A court of flame and steel
by iZombieslayer
Summary: CONTAINS SPOILERS TO ACOWAR Feyre and Rhys continue on with their lives, and all is well until Cassian and Nesta begin their lover's quarrel.
1. Chapter 1

HI!

This is my first 'A court of thorns and roses' fic, so please don't be to mean in the reviews :) This is after ACOWAR

I ship Nesta and Cassian all the way!

Feyre POV

I wake up to see the sleeping face of my mate, Rhyse, and in a heart beat, my heart swells with love. I shift in our bed, and his arms wrap around my waist, as if the keep me still. "Good morning darling" He says with a sly smirk, and I tense up with love once again. "Hmmmm-" "FEYRE!" Some one yelled as I hear our bed room door swing open, I see Nesta come storming in in a dark navy robe, with steam practicly pouring out of her ears. " 'HE' Needs to leave!" She screams, _I'm assuming she means Cassian_ I say down the mating bond between me and Rhyse _Obliously_ Rhyse responds. I then hear howling male laughter from down stairs, and Nesta seems to be getting all the more frustrated.

Then all of hell breaks loose.


	2. Chapter 2

HI! Happy Canada day to everyone in Canada! Sorry I forgot to update, but I will try to update at least once a month. I might change the rating to 'T' because of language, but the story line will stay K+.

Nesta POV

I'm standing in my sister's room, her and her mate are both still laying in bed, when I hear Cassian's laugh erupt from down stairs. The nerve that bastard has to keep relentlesly bothering me, teasing and proding me. Some where inside me I feel growing more and more attached to him, but I refuse to fall in love with an Illyrian Fae.

I storm out of my sister's chambers to the source of my current annoyances, and see Cassian drapped across the sofa in the living room space, "Hey Nes" he drawls, sitting all to casually "Have you the will to finally let me train you?" he says. I huff and curse under my breath; "And why should I?" I snarl at him. "Because in Hybern you nearly got killed?" he responds. Aaaahhh, I hate it when he references back to the war, it resurfaces the memory of him kissing me, and saying what I've only dreampt of hearing... I snap my self out of my trance, knowing all to well things I grow to love are mere weapons against me. _Why do you let him bother you like this?_ part of me always says. But I can't help but enjoy these quarells. I finally answer; " Even so, the lone time I put my self in danger was when I saved you." Low blow, I could tell, from the stone in my stomach, and his break in his mask, no matter how brief it was. "I'm sorry" I blurt before I even know what happens. "It's fine" he says, but in that tone I know he's going to snap. Some where inside me, I hear a voice saying _Take that back, agree to train with him, just comfort him, sooth him_ but the other half of me tries to be intellegnt and leave him to suffer.

I go up to him and mutter; "I'll train with you once you quit moping" I see his eyes lite up, and I know I'm going to regret my words. "Tomorrow at dawn" Why the rutting hell so early? I guess he can tell from my face what I'm mentally asking and says " Day light is valuble". I just growl and storm up to my chambers.

Please let me know what you think!

Also, I love reading reviews, and PMs, so feel free to do either! I often forget to update, and even though it's summer, I still am super busy.

X X

o


	3. Chapter 3

A/N HI! I might apdate more frequently, but idk yet. Thank you to every one who reviewed! (I litterly just remembered to check the reviews) I forgot to say that this is just a random fic, and the plot is pretty loose.

Feyre POV

I heard my sister's entire conversation with Cassian. I can't help but be worried about how training will go, Rhys, who probably can feel my thoughts on the other side of the bond, and a midnight arms curl around my mind as if some sort of embrace. "They'll be fine, I've never seen anyone have that much sway over Cassian in centeries." whisperes Rhys in my ear, sending sweet chills down my spine. I turn around and lay a heated kiss to his jaw "I know, but I can't help but to be worried about Nesta." "It should not be Nesta you need to worry about, I think Cassian might have a chalenge on his hand" purrs my mate.

Nesta POV

I CAN'T BELEIVE I'VE AGREED TO TRAIN WITH THAT BASTARD! Sure, I felt a bit guilty about yelling at HIM like that, but still, what the rutting hell have I gotten my self into. I'm storming up to my room, in hopes a nice book will help me calm down. In stead, I end up falling onto my bed, and trying to sleep off my bad choices. I'm sleeping in seconds.

Soon enough, after I'm beging to stir, I hear the pleasent sounds from around town. I'm laying about loving my sweet morning, and the nice sun through the billowing curtains in my room. I get up to get dressed, and wear a comfortable billowing emrald gown, and was about to leave when I heard a swift knocking at my door. I go to reach for the door, but it bursts open, with a not all that happy Illyrian warrior glaring at me. Oh for the cauldron, what does he want now? "YOU WERE SUPPOST TO BE WITH ME TRAINING AT DAWN! IT'S NEARLY 10 NOW! AND A DRESS FOR TRAINING?" howells Cassian. I knew my morning was to peacesful! I sigh; "What else do you suppose I wear then?" I hiss back. Then I notice a leather wad of black clothing in his hand, which I'm assuming are Illyrian fighting leathers. He tosses the leathers at me, and says "Be down in 10 minutes, or else." Great. I slam the door right in his face and stalk to my bathing chambers. I get dressed in my new attire, and frown. This is so tight! I look more like an Illyrian than a lady! I tie my hair up and storm out of my room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: HI! I've been kinda unsure when I should update, or if I should even continue this fic, but I'm not all that sure. Pleas tell me what you think!

As I'm storming down the corridor to meet Cassian, I wound my hair up into a tight ponytail. I'm thinking of all the ways for me to avoide this. But then another part of me thinks the more ways I know how to defend my self the more I can harase Cassian. Finally, I've made it to the terase, to find HIM spraweled across one of the metal wire white painted chairs,with his wings drapping behind him, and I stop in my tracks to glare at him. "Finally made an apperance, eh?" drawls Cassian, with out turning around. "Don't you have better things to do than pester me?" I snap back. Finally her turns around to look at me.

His eyes are just on me, and he's not doing anything. He's just staring. What the hell? After seaming to be at a loss or words, he takes a step closer to me. My brain is telling me to get away, yet this deeper side of me is holding me in place, and wants to be closer to him. What's wrong with me? Why can't I get my self to move? While I'm lost in thought, I can feel him draw closer. What do I do? My body has me rooted to where I am, so I force my self to say " Let's get this training over and done with, you over grown bat" however, it didn't come out with the swagger I'd intended. I sounded so breathless. I peer into Cassians eyes, and I see something dark? No, I refuse this. I open my mouth to tell him to get lost, but then he stops just in front of me and says, "Ready to go?" He dosen't give me a chance to respond, and grabs onto my waist and flapps his wings, and we go shooting up into the air.

I scream, despite my wishes? I scream, and flail my arms and suddenly my hands come into contact with a soft silky thing, and I have no idea what the cauldren I'm doing. I grab onto it for dear life. Suddenly, we plumet. I grip onto the silky iron wrapped thing, while screaming for dear life!

Only latter did I realise I was gripping his wing.

Thank you for reading! Let me know if I messed anything up, or I need to change something! If you didn't like this chapter, don't hesitate to say so!

PS: I'm going on vacation for a bit so I may not be able to update for a bit, that's why I'm posting this.

(AND THANK YOU FOR 1,215 VIEWS!)


	5. Chapter 5

HI EVERYONE! My grammar might be a little worse than usual, I'm using my phone to type this. Anyways, I've been pretty busy doing almost everything, and I totally forgot if I updated this month. Then I realized U almost never only update once a month, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! It helps me a lot to get a second perspective on my random writing.

CASSIAN POV

I'm taken over by the sudden feeling of contact on my wings. It feels foreign, yet sent shivers down my spine. I feel over whelmed with the feeling, and the next thing I know, I'm falling. It feels so weird, having my wings being touched, no one has ever touched my wings. Ever. Yet this screaming figure in my arms out of no where touched possibly the most sensitive and intimate area on my person. I'm lost in thoughts until I hear Nesta screeching my name, only then do I remember we're falling. SHIT. I fling my wings out and transition into a glide. Once we're evened out, I begin to yell.

NESTA POV

I can't believe this over grown bat! He dared putting my life in danger, only then to start yelling at me! "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THAT FEELS LIKE? IF YOU WANT MY ATTENTION YOUR BETTER OF TO GRAB ME BY THE BALLS!" Cassian's howling. "The hell I know what it feels like you bastard!" I respond. I feel his arms tense around me. Then he lowers his face towards my ear and send a gentle breath into it, sending shivers down my spine. "THAT is what it feels like, only about 50 times more!" He responds on a hiss. We fly in silence until we reach where ever we need to be.

We finally descend at a flat plain, in the middle of nowhere, with the occasional grove with what might be hot springs. I turn and face him "What now?" I ask. " We train" suddenly he hurled him self at me, and U dodge, then smack him upside the head "IDIOT! You need to at leased show me what to do!" "No I don't, your body already knows the basics" he snaps at me. I glower at him and stiffen. Now of all blasted times, I feel attracted to his strength, and I almost- No. I'm not going there. I refuse to fall for an over grown bat! As if he can sense my almost desire, his pupils blow with something I don't understand. As if in a trance, we both approach each other, and suddenly, we're less than a foot away from each other. "What is it you want from me Nesta?" He asked me. "I don't know anymore" I feel a pull in my heart. Then my mind resorts to something Feyre told me. 'Fae have the potential to have mates. Though the bond is quite rare, the 2 will feel a strong connection, even if they don't want it. They'll have the primal urge to look after one another, and are mentally and spiritually connected' SHIT

"Mates" I whisper. Internally I'm praying to the cauldron that I'm wrong, but with the look on Cassian's face tells me he's thinking the same thing. "Shit" we both whisper.

Then we collide.

A/N Honestly, I have no idea where I'm going with this now, I had a plot written out, but now I'm just letting my mind wander. If you hate it, be honest, tell me❤️

X X

,

Julia


	6. Chapter 6

OML, it's been so long since I've remembered to update! I'm sorry😊! Freaking school has started up, and I've been having a so totally amazing time, I totally didn't want to smash my head straight through my desk! So yeah, my life is a wee bit stressful, with school. I doubt you're reading this so you can see me rant about school, so ONWARDS!

* * *

Nesta POV

I'm hurling my self at the bastard so I can bitch slap him across the face, and faster then fast, I whip out my hand, and I'm so close! Just as my palm nearly collides with my face, a hard fist wraps around my arm, halting me in my tracks. I glare at HIM, with a murderous intent, but I see what I now realize is lust in his pupils, full-blown, and eclipsing nearly all of the color in his eyes. I freeze. His face is coming closer to mine, as if he's going to kiss me. What do I do? I don't know what to do. I'm being cornered by an over grown bat that likes to throw temper tantrums! Out of sheer fear, I do the first thing that comes to my mind.

Cassian POV

One second, I'm looking into whom I feel a huge big ass magnetic pull to, Mother knows why, then suddenly, I feel a swift but deadly blow to not only below my belt, but to my ego! I am NOT going to be denied what I have been taunted with for the past hour! Giving those leathers to her was a grade A bull-shit idea! She looks so damn good, but I have pride (That, and I'm a bit to chicken to tell her she looks hella good)! Ain't no way in Hella's realm am I taking another smack down to my pride! Back to reality, HELL THAT HURT! I mean honestly, it didn't hurt that bad, but that's not gonna stop me from being the drama lord I am! I do the only realistic thing that comes to my mind. I fall to the floor, holding just below my gut in pain. As I'm falling, I grab her ankle, and a viciously wicked idea enters my gorgeous brain. Only one good way to prove she's my mate right?

* * *

Okay, I've finally made it back into the story I've originally planned out! Also, I just checked the reviews, and I'm so happy!

To:

Fireheartandbuzzard: Thanks!

Rubyofthenightcourt: I'll give it a shot! Other suggestions to?

Intomiddle3art: 😊

Amern Manon SP: Thanks for the complements!

Guest 2: 😊

Guest 1: Rhyse is a bit confusing for me to write, but thanks for the feedback! I'll try to get his personality right!

Bookluver111: Thanks!

Literalliterarylover: WHEW your username was a pretty fun to say out loud, and interesting to type out! Anyways, I'll try to continue this story!


	7. Chapter 7

OKAY; I wasn't really going update until next week, but then I realized that I forgot to say something, so I'm just updating again, so yeah. I'll just go out and say exactly what I was going to say last time; Should I start a story about just Feyre and Rhyse? I'm not sure if I should just lob it in with this one, or start a separate one. Please PM me, or review your opinions! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

 **Cassian POV**

I'm falling to the floor, with a vice-grip on my probably mate's ankle. Hmm, how my life has changed with this creature/ female in it. I remember when I could get almost any female into my bed, but I guess – NO! Not happening. Mine. My mate, my choice. 'But what if she's not?' my subconscious demands of me. Well, I'm about to find out! I snap back at myself. And with that thought, I hit the ground. I pull Nesta to my chest and roll, time to make my move. I tilt my head down to her face and pin her to the floor of the clearing .She starts squirming like mad, and opens her mouth to probably curse at me, but then I gently press my mouth to hers. She immediately stops thrashing, and her mouth begins to react, as she doesn't have any control over herself. I sigh at the taste of her mouth. Then in the instant, I know that she's my mate.

 **Nesta POV**

One rutting second, I'm standing, glaring at the idiot before me, then the next, I'm suddenly plummeting with a death grip around my ankle! What the hell? I open my mouth to tell him to get the stick, no, entire tree out of his ass, and leave me the hell alone, but he presses his mouth onto mine. WHAT THE FUCK? I try to pull away, but something inside me comes out, consuming me. Trapping me. I suddenly feel the urge to kiss him back. STOP! I'm roaring inside my head. NO! Something inside me roars right back, just as forcibly. Then, I feel consumed. I start to kiss him back, against what my brain is screaming, my heart just takes over. My heart is sheading all of its stone that's kept me safe for so long for this over grown bat bastard! NOT HAPPENING! I feel HIS mouth open, as if seeking entry. Too much, I can't handle this! I swiftly pull away, whispering desperately; "Hold on, I've never…" I didn't know what to say. "Not ever?" Cassian whispers back, almost as breathless as I feel. I nod. Then, his eyes haze over even more; "So I'm the only one? The first?" Again, I nod. "Then these are mine, and only mine?" I assume he means my lips, and against my will, I nod. What am I doing? "MY mate" he whispers, and then, I realize that we are, indeed MATES.

* * *

Okay, I have no idea if you guys liked that, I'm kinda new at writing like this… If you hate it please tell me! And, sorry for updating again so soon… AND PLEASE DON'T FORGOT THE TELL ME IF I SHOULD START A NEW STORY JUST BAISED ON FEYRE AND RHYSAND!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: GOOD NEWS! I'M NOT DEAD! Sorry I haven't updated in ages, schools been a huge pain in my nonexistent butt, so I haven't been able to find time. That and I managed to get hella sick. I doubt anyone is reading this, so ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Nesta POV

I have no idea how long we stayed laying on the forest floor. I haven't yet gotten my thoughts together, and I'm still trying to process what just happened. While my mind is telling me it's time to get this over-grown-temper tantrum throwing-bastardized-idiot off me, my body is telling me to stay, and just lay here forever. I mentally slap myself. Really Nesta, get your act together. I start to move to get up, to give this idiocy off me, and give him a piece of my mind, Cassian grabs my wrist and pulls me onto his chest. Okayyyyyyy. My face begins to heat up out of embarrassment; "Where are you off to, MATE?" Cassian says, emphasizing the last word. Well fuck that then, my flustered embarrassment turns to crimson annoyance. "Getting the hell out of here" I snarl at him. He gives me a wicked smirk, I open my mouth to tell him off, but then I hear a voice. _Do you even know where you're going?_ What the hell? It sounds exactly like the bastard's voice, but he hasn't moved his lips. I'm so confused! Of course, I have my fucking pride, so I don't let anything show. I'm getting ready to snap back at him, but then I remember something my sister, Feyre had told me.

 **FLASH BACK**

 _"Nesta, you know how me, and Rhys are mates?" She sighs dreamily. How the rutting hell could I not with all of the babbling she does every day about it. I just grunt in response. "There's this lovely thing called a Mating Bond, that lets us talk together, in our heads, and we know what the other is thinking…" What the hell is she drabbling about? "We can speak to each other over long distances, so I have to keep a mind barrier to keep my idiot mate out my head" She continues. After that I just tune he out._

 **END FLASH BACK**

Oh shit. Is that what the voice was? If so, is this bastard in my head? To test that theory, I slam down my mental walls, that I somehow dropped. After that, I didn't hear HIS voice. Well, I can't deny it now, we're actually mates. Then I see Cassian wickedly grinning.

CASSIAN POV

Just as I was about to say more into my mate's mind, I felt steel hard walls of force slam down around her mind. Shit, I search for any potential breaches, and I find none. What the hell has Amren been teaching her? I mentally sigh. Jeez. But like this at least she can't see into my mind. In that moment I realize what this pissy woman does to me. She makes me, a thousand-year-old famous Illyrian warrior, whose defeated countless enemies, is reduced to a self-second-guessing fool. Am I going soft? I then remember I have my very much annoyed looking mate on my chest. Well, time to go annoy her even more annoyed, because now it's time to go back to the House of Wind. I grin at the thought, then, before she can react, I pick her up bridal style, and soar to the House of Wind, mindful to keep her hands pinned to my chest, clear as possible from my wings.

* * *

A/N: Hi! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I've read all of them! I'll try to consistently update! And Happy very late Halloween to everyone who celebrates it!


End file.
